


Reading for lonely hours

by Welsper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Victor finds Yuuri's old BL stash.





	Reading for lonely hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

“Ah! Vitya! What are you reading?!”

Yuuri practically launched himself over the bed to tackle Victor, but the man held the small book out of his reach with his longer arms.

“Yuuri, Yuuri… I never knew you were such a little pervert!” Victor was laughing now, laughing at him, and Yuuri couldn’t quite tell if it was truly mocking or fond. Probably both, knowing Victor. Yuuri’s face must be beet red by now as Victor was still leafing through the pages of the manga with one hand, an amused look on his face.

“What’s the story here?” Victor shoved the book into Yuuri’s face, who was trying to look anywhere but the pages depicting Eiji and Toma falling all over each other after five volumes of pining and mixed signals. Where did Victor even find this! Even his mother had never found it with all her thorough cleaning. It was a guilty read from his teenage years he had never quite gotten around to throwing away.

“I can’t read kanji,” Victor complained and kept waving the book. “Tell me!”

“Uhm, well…” He breathed in deeply as Victor let his head fall on his shoulder and snuggled up to him. “See, Toma is Eiji’s college teacher and agrees to tutor him so he can pass his classes, but… but it turns out they are in love with each other, and then,” Yuuri kept stammering. Victor wasn’t even making any attempt to hide his laughter. Ass.

“Ahaha! My little Yuuri likes smut!” Victor pinched his cheek and then kissed it. “Who knew!”

“It’s a love story! Lots of people read love stories!”

Victor raised an eyebrow and pointed at a panel of Eiji taking Toma’s cock deep inside of him, only hidden by two tiny black bars that honestly didn’t do much but satisfy outdated censor laws.

“That is smut, Yuuri. Don’t lie to me.”

Yuuri gasped out as Victor pushed him over on his back. The man’s silver strands framed his face with a halo of light and Yuuri could honestly still not believe how he could ever be so lucky to have this man in his bed.

“Do you read stuff like that a lot?”

“W-well, I got this when I was a teenager and those have needs and...” Yuuri whimpered quietly as Victor kissed his way down his neck, biting gently at the sensitive skin.

“Well, as your coach it is my duty to see that you are in top shape. That your mind is clear and focused, your choreography polished, and...” Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat as Victor ran a hand down his chest.

“That your needs are taken care of,” Victor breathed into his ear in that low, sensual voice that sent Yuuri reeling.

“V-Vitya?!” Yuuri was almost squeaking by now and he hated himself for how easily Victor could bring him to this point still. He had known him over a year now, training together, sleeping together, just being together, but whenever Victor looked at him like this, he still became a nervous wreck.

“Want to call me Toma-sensei?” Victor asked with a low chuckle as he slide his hand inside Yuuri’s jacket, letting his cool fingers run over his nipples. Yuuri bit his lip as Victor pinched his right one, then his left one. He them until they were sensitive and puffy and Yuuri’s cock was straining against his cotton pants.

“What?! No!” Yuuri protested before his voice trailed off into a low moan as Victor squeezed his cock through his pants. The fabric was wet and sticky now. He was gonna have to do laundry later…

He didn’t protest as Victor took his clothes off of him. The room was cold, but the heat of Victor’s body and the furnace his touch lit up in Yuuri was more than enough to warm him. He gasped out and bit down on one finger when he felt Victor press against his entrance.

“No…. Let me hear you, Yuuri”, Victor whispered and caught his wrist before pulling it down. Yuuri moaned as Victor pushed a lube-covered finger inside of him before adding another. Victor loved doing this, taking him apart with only his hand and Yuuri always protested, but he let him. It was fine if Victor saw him like this. Victor was the only one for him.

“Did you ever do that to yourself when you read those stories?” Victor really had no mercy. Yuuri tried to look away, but Victor wasn’t having it. A firm hand grasped him by the chin and made him look up into those intense icy eyes.

“Fuck yourself on your fingers, thinking it was one of their cocks?” Yuuri cried out as Victor pushed deeper, his knuckles going past his stretched rim. A shudder went through him when Victor curled them, pressed them against his prostate for a moment, so hard it almost hurt.

“Vitya, stop playing with me,” Yuuri breathed. His arms were wrapped tightly around Victor’s neck and he felt like he was gonna fall if he let go. He gasped as Victor pulled his fingers free, his hole clenching, feeling empty suddenly. The only sounds he still registered was Victor’s heavy breathing and his own heartbeat in his ears as the man lined up his cock to his entrance. The head of it was dripping wet and with how much lube Victor had spread in and on him, Yuuri already felt it slipping inside.

“Is it alright?” Victor asked, the strain clear in his voice. Yuuri pushed his hips forward and moaned as he finally felt him properly. Even after being together with him for so long, it was still a pleasant, aching stretch as Victor pushed his large cock deep into him. His legs wrapped around Victor’s waist to pull him in deeper. The world outside was covered in snow, but in here, Yuuri felt like he was on fire.

“Vitya… please..”

Yuuri cried out as Victor finally began taking him in earnest. He loved to feel what Victor could do with his strength, the one he still had even after spending over a decade doing peak feats of athleticism. His feet were curled as far as they could go and Yuuri felt like he was going to get a cramp, but the pain was so good and he was whispering sweet nothings and _please, more_ into Victor’s ear as he took his pleasure from his body.

Victor’s cock inside of him filled him so completely, stretched him so far it brushed over his prostate with ever harsh thrust. Yuuri’s insides felt like they were on fire, the only thing that existed was Victor above him, Victor inside him until Yuuri felt himself seizing up and spilling his release all over that beautiful pale skin.

“Vitya,” he whimpered and pulled him closer. His arms were shaking post-orgasm but he still held on, pushing his hips towards Victor’s until he felt him shudder still. Another whimper escaped his lips when he felt Victor come inside, his release dripping out of Yuuri when he pulled his softening cock back.

They laid there exhausted and sweaty and breathing heavily. Victor’s hair was clinging to his face in damp strands. How could one man be so beautiful? Victor reached out and laced his fingers with Yuuri’s.

“That was fun,” Victor said with a bright smile. “You have to show me _all_ your old manga.”

Yuuri groaned and slapped Victor’s face with a pillow.


End file.
